


Of Cupcakes and Assholes

by thatepicdragon



Series: Brown and Blue [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatepicdragon/pseuds/thatepicdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupcakes. She absolutely hated him(no she didn't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riza_Prevails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riza_Prevails/gifts).



> Dedicated to the amazing Riza_Prevails who I left hanging. Different style, set before the other, and written by a horrible author. Hope you enjoy!

Of Cupcakes and Assholes

"Cupcakes." Chloe repeated. Warren bought Max figgin cupcakes for Valentines Day?!

" Yeah I know weird right? I don't think he realizes we are actually dating." 

" After you told him, multiple times." 

" Yes I know how you feel about it you've told me multiple times." Max laughed and Chloe's face. " Now seriously I need to get to class. I'll see you later." Max smiled as she shooed Chloe out the door.

Chloe sighed as she got into her truck. She assured herself that she wasn't jealous that Warren got Max a better present than she did. How could cupcakes with pink heart sprinkles, cholate pieces, and bright red frosting, beat her present? 

" Easily." Chloe mumbled. She hit her head against the steering wheel. 

She had to come up with something fast.

"Shit." She muttered. " This will probably the thing that makes Max breakup with her."


	2. Choclate's probably can tastle like shit.

“A poem?"  
"No, to..... sappy."

“Dozen roses?"  
“I’m broke."

“Romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant?"  
“I’m broke."

Chloe sighed as she wrote down one idea after another before crossing each out. 

“Makeup?”  
“Max doesn’t wear makeup.”  
“ …”  
“…”  
“…”  
“I think.” 

"I'm done. We're done she's going to hate me after tonight." Chloe sighed flopping back on her bed. 

“No, you know what Chloe you’re going to figure out a gift Max will like ok?!” Chloe sat back up and went toward her computer. “Time to consult the most helpful thing I know, (besides Max) THE INTERNET!”

A few minutes of searching the web Chloe found her solution. She decided she would make Max chocolate, but not just any chocolate. She was making Max chocolate roses.  
“How hard could it be?” 

The answer Chloe found to that question was," Extremely hard". As it turns out you need certain chocolate molds to make chocolate, anything, and improvising using baking wear and cholate bars you find in a cabinet with dust on them, well, let’s just say doesn’t go very well ( Chloe did however learn a very important lesson, that even though everyone said nothing could make chocolate taste bad, it could probably taste like shit to).

In the end of this traumatizing event however, Chloe had successfully made burnt oddly shaped chocolate for Max.

And even if Max laughed after tasting them before pulling her into a kiss( that turned into something more). It was more than a pretty great Valentine’s day for both of them. So Chloe counted it as a victory to her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAANNNNNNNDDDDDD you're welcome. 
> 
> Have a request to add to this series? Go ahead and ask. It shall be done ( probably in a non realistic time frame)

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be up on Valentines day! WHOO MORE WAITING!
> 
> Sorry that this took so long I got really backed up with homework and such so most of what I had planned was pushed off. Anyway hope you enjoy.   
> once again dedicated to the epic Riza_Prevails.


End file.
